


What Blinded the King

by meosan



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meosan/pseuds/meosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Hobbit kink meme prompt: </p>
<p>Because I love angst and Kili is so pretty when he hurts...<br/>Kili does something awful, truly unforgivable and Thorin is mad with rage. So... Kili gets banished. Told to pack his things and get out, he's lucky he's Thorin's nephew, otherwise the punishment would be death. Thorin never wants to see him ever again in his life, he's disgusted and ashamed to have called him kin. So Kili has to leave...<br/>Only, after Kili has disappeared, Thorin finds out Kili is innocent. As he claimed again and again, he didn't do it. And Thorin didn't believe him. Thorin banished him. And it was all a horrible, horrible mistake.<br/>And now Kili is gone and nobody knows where...</p>
<p>(If this turns out to be Thorin/Kili, I'll give you enough One-Ring-shaped donuts to last your entire life...)</p>
<p>No longer on hiatus, all chapter's have been revised and rewritten, and please read the notes on chapter one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unforgiving Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I'm so sorry for my year long disappearance. I have honestly met one of the biggest hurdles in my life. Due to multiple personal reasons, my motivation had been diminished, thereby explaining my lack of updates. However I have been writing bit by bit, but it was too slow and I would feel really bad if I only updated one chapter and not upload anymore for a long time. So basically what I've done is that I have written enough chapters to be uploaded every two days. I have also rewritten the first two chapters, so it'd be great if you can read them again and give feedback again :)
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking by so long and not giving up on this fic! :) I hope you'll enjoy this rewritten version as much as you did for the original!

A slap resounded through the grand hall of Erebor, and for all that he endured, this was what drew a single tear out of Kili.

He balled his fists tightly and stood rigid – shocked and humiliated by the sudden slap. No more tears trailed down after the first one, but his eyes were rimmed red and his tightening throat seemed to be replaced by a rock. He looked straight at his uncle, whose hand now was clenched by the side just as tightly as his own.

“U-uncle…?” He gasped. Never had Thorin touched Kili in any way other than with kindness. There was only silence, and no one dared to move. The air was suffocating and it felt as though familiar grand hall had suddenly become a dauntingly cold place. 

Thorin simply answered with an icy glare and if Kili was any other weaker-minded dwarf, then he surely would’ve cringed and cowered. But with the stubborn traits of his mother (and possibly from Thorin himself), he refused to look away. He searched desperately inside the blue hue of his uncle’s eyes, for the warmth and the loving kindness his uncle always showed him and his brother, but what he found was only disdain and disgust.

“Do not,” Thorin said and turned around, his eyes fixed on the Arkenstone, “call me your uncle."

His words were short, but it was cruel and cutting. And it absolutely tore Kili to pieces. The youngest Durin froze, his face a wash of pale grey and contorted with anguish. He was finding it increasingly difficult to breath and almost impossible to blink away his pooling tears. He bit his quivering lips to stop himself from sobbing aloud. But while he can block any noise, he cannot halt his tears. So to savage what little dignity Thorin left him, Kili looked down on the opal tiles, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes and let them see his tears.

Kili quickly drew in a breath trying to calm himself, but it only caused him to let out a low whine. He loved his uncle dearly. He and Fili was the only family Kili had left, but right then Thorin wasn’t treating him as family. His uncle was looking at him like he was a criminal. Thorin didn’t trust him. He believed the words of a stranger over the desperate explanation Kili gave. Thorin didn’t believe him at all, his own blood kin. And Kili couldn’t even begin to explain the feeling of pain that a thousand daggers his uncle had used to tear his heart out with.

How can his very own uncle not trust him? Kili can deal with the false accusations from the lower ranked dwarf lords, he can endure the hurtful remarks hurled at him by others but what he cannot take is the hostility his uncle is showing him.

All Kili wanted to do was preserve his uncle’s honor; all he wanted was to make Thorin proud of him.

“Why won’t you trust me?!” He exclaimed, finding the will to look at his uncle again.

Thorin immediately turned around, his face red with anger. He stormed over to Kili and fisted his blue shirt roughly. “Trust you?!” He bellowed and shoved Kili, earning a hitched gasp from the younger Durin who fell to the floor from the unexpected push.

“Thorin!” Fili said sharply. The golden-haired dwarf was standing amongst the crowd of dwarves watching the scene unfolding. He dared not stop Thorin when he slapped his brother in the face, although he did let out a pain gasp. And it was not only he, for no one else made a move to help Kili either, from the fear that they may worsen the situation. But when witnessing his uncle’s shove against his dear brother, Fili was scared of what Thorin may do next. He made an attempt to go to his uncle and brother when a thick hand held him back.

It was Dwalin who gripped onto Fili’s elbow, stopping him from moving further. He glared at the older dwarf and gave out a frustrated growl, but Dwalin only shook his head, his face sad and tired, completely different from his usual formidable expression.

Yet it was because of that earnest look from Dwalin, that Fili willingly and painfully so, swallowed his chagrin and stepped back. The warrior dwarf had been his uncle’s best friend for many years and someone whom Fili and Kili look up to as an uncle as well. If Dwalin stopped him, then it means that going up may be no use at all. But seeing his younger brother so tormented by none other than his uncle, Fili’s heart clutched achingly, for how his family is breaking, and how he couldn’t stop it.

He snapped back to attention when his uncle roared with ire.

“How dare you question me, you wretched dwarf!” This earned a chorus of gasps but Thorin paid no heed to them, he continued his assault, “Like a mindless child you are, will you never grow up! How dare you accuse an elderly dwarf from Ered Luin no less! How shameless you are, acting like a remorseless coward and committing such a grave crime!” He moved over to Kili, who was too afraid to get back on his feet.

Kili faced away, scrunching his eyes and hunching his shoulders. There was no one that can help him, that much he knew. With Thorin so angry, no one would want to go against him at all. He can only wish that his uncle’s fury would be over soon. Kili couldn’t help but think back on the happier times, when there was no mountain, no Arkenstone. The brother’s may have grown up hearing the tales of Erebor and seeing their uncle’s longing looks for all those years, but to Kili he’d choose those times over now, when they used to be happy and content, instead of now, shattering bonds of blood over a jewel.

“Look at me when I’m speaking!” Thorin threaded his hand roughly through his nephew’s hair and yanked his head upwards forcefully. Hearing the little pained gasp escaping from Kili, Thorin tightened his grip, “To think you’ve forgotten your manners as well. I did not raise you up to act like an impudent dwarfling. You are such a disgrace to the line of Durin.” He snarled before walking back up the stairs and to his throne.

Most who were watching the horrible exchange flinched at Thorin’s words. Balin, who stood next to Fili, was just as agitated as him. By his beard, never would he have thought to see Thorin treating the lasts of his blood kin in such a way. And he dare say, Thorin only showed such wrath to Azog and Smaug, his once greatest enemies. It wasn’t supposed to be aimed at poor young Kili.

Fili slowly curled his hands into fists, his face darkened with every second passing. It pained him so much, listening to those wretched words coming out of his mouth and directed at Kili. But most of all, it pained him to see how mortified his dear brother looked when those words struck him. He can see his brother openly crying now, thick tears running down his cheeks. To see his brother bow his head low like he was admitting defeat, made Fili want to cry in frustration with him; seeing his brother’s anguish absolutely broke his heart.

Thorin may be the King under the mountain now, but he had no right to say such rotten words to Kili, especially when he held such an unjust trial for him. His uncle barely listened to his brother’s explanation, his brother who has always been so loyal to him. Kili wasn’t simply loyal like a servant to a king, but as a nephew to his uncle. Fili and Kili may be mischievous and enjoy jesting but one thing they would not play at is loyalty and honor. Thorin was their only family, and Kili as well as Fili, would rather die than do something that’ll hurt their uncle.

“Thor –” Fili began, unable to stop himself any longer. He pulled at Dwalin’s grip but was shoved behind the warrior dwarf instead.

 “Do you really want to anger Thorin further?!” Dwalin snapped.

The lion dwarf didn’t care, all he can see is how hurt his brother is, how his family bond is breaking apart. He swung his arm harshly and broke Dwalin’s loosening grip and rushed out. Fili crouched next to his weeping brother and pulled him close to his chest.

Knowing it was his brother on instinct, Kili quickly held on to Fili, scared that his brother may suddenly leave him to feel the wrath of their uncle alone once again.

“Please, brother you have to trust me, I did not steal the Arkenstone,” Kili pleaded, “You have to believe me.”

“I know,” Fili murmured and hugged Kili tighter, “Don’t worry I believe you, we all believe you.”

Thorin who watching the exchange, was not amused. “What,” he grounded out, “Do you think you are doing?”

Fili held onto Kili’s hand. He looked into his brother’s tearful eyes and breathed. Resolutely he looked towards the throne. “Uncle, this has to be a misunderstanding,” he said, “Kili would never commit something so gravely. Kili has always been so loyal to you!”

“Are you challenging your king?” Thorin inquired quietly.

Fili leveled his gaze, “no but I am challenging my uncle; my uncle who took care of us from the moment of our birth, my uncle who knows us better than anyone in the world.”

“DO YOU,” Thorin seethed, his voice sharp and cold, “know who you are addressing? Do you know where you are standing? At this moment and all other’s I am your King, do not use family relations against me. How dare you cause such humiliation to name of Durin in the grand hall of Erebor by standing against my judgment? Stand back or you shall be punished.”

A hollow laugh erupted from Fili’s chest.

“My King, you have already dealt me the most painful punishment by causing needless suffering to Kili. He is my brother, my lord. And he is the most loyal and courageous dwarf I have ever seen. He knows not to stand in your way and serve you as you needed. How can you only pay heed to those blasted accusations made by that wretched when you won’t even listen to Kili at all? What reason does Kili have to steal the Arkenstone at all?!” Anger was clearly getting ahead of Fili; adrenaline was pulsing through his veins and he gritted his teeth.

Thorin’s jaw tightened, “If he is as courageous as you say he is, then you are mocking him by protecting him.”

“It is only you who is mocking him right now; shaming his pride and dignity. Even if I was to pull back, would you still listen? You’d only be slaughtering Kili with words. He has fought together with you, just as many of us here did, to reclaim Erebor. How can you still be doubtful of Kili’s devotion to you? Please uncle, spear Kili of any further humiliation. You must trust him.”

Thorin looked at them, like he was studying the brothers. He slowly walked down the steps, right to the front of his sister–sons’.

“I cannot,” Thorin said at last.

Fili blinked, losing his composure, “W–what? Why?” the heated flush he previously gained was draining away.

“I have no need to explain to you. You have disgraced us enough with your outburst.” Thorin motioned for Dwalin to come, “take him back to his quarters and have guards stand outside. He is not to leave without my order.” He said calmly.

“Thorin,” Dwalin began, but Thorin held up his hand.

“Do as I say and Fili shall go unpunished for his impudence.”

Kili jerked, and held onto his brother tighter. “N–no!” Kili managed to hitch out, “You cannot leave me brother.”

But Dwalin was already upon them. He separated the brother’s with little difficulty, but Fili reached past the older dwarf to hold onto his brother’s hand desperately. But it was only momentary relief when Thorin intervened and broke their hold apart, causing Kili to fall back onto his heels.

Thorin kept his eyes on Kili, but his voice was directed to Fili, “I will only say this. In Mirkwood I saw what you did not. You ask me to spear your brother humiliation and I will only give mercy to you on this one plea. The misery your brother dealt upon himself is not yours to receive. Now leave us, before I change my mind and tell before the court the dishonor your brother has done to the name of Durin.”

Dwalin hauled the struggling lion dwarf full on his feet and tried to drag him to the grand marble doors. “Do not make me embarrass you by having guards carry you out,” he muttered to Fili, but the Durin was only focused on his brother.

“No, Kili!” Fili cried. Dwalin only pushed harder, taking the dwarf prince closer to the door and away from his brother. “No Dwalin stop!” But it was too late, as the doors closed slowly behind them, its low creak echoing.

That was the last time Kili saw of Fili, How his brother outstretched his hand, trying to reach him; how his brother struggled against Dwalin; how his brother cried with despair when the golden gates finally closed.

“Fili,” he whispered. Kili just sat there, lost and feeling so, so alone. Tears had dried up. He simply did not have the will to do anything anymore.

During his ordeal Thorin kept his eyes on Kili, how his face morphed from franticness to looking resigned. He coughed, “He did not have to be here to hear you judgment.”

Kili didn’t move an inch, as though he did not here Thorin’s words at all.

It was clear that Thorin’s anger had not dwindled at all. It was merely masked by patience. His eyes were still dark and cold, his affection for Kili truly lost.

“You are to be banished from Erebor, and never to return. You are stripped of your title as well as everything you currently wield, be that of weapon or wealth. And you are never to reveal your relation with the line of Durin.” He murmured, but his words were heavy and boomed around the throne hall. “Do not think I have been unkind to you. Your sins usually warrant death, if you did not serve us well in reclaiming Erebor and as the son of my sister...”

“Guards,” He motioned for them, as he walked back up to his throne, “Take him to the outskirts of Erebor. Take everything from him and show him no sympathy…He is no longer my nephew.”

He refused to look at his now former–kin, and focused his eyes on the Arkenstone again. But all Thorin can see was the clear cinnamon brown of Kili’s eyes, and how it reflected all the pain and sadness. He knew it was just a mask of lies though because his nephew was already tainted with greed and lies, and to the king, his heart was as murky and dark as the black river within Mirkwood.

The two guards nodded and walked stiffly over to pick Kili up. He did not retaliate at all and stood up easily, before being taken by the guards. He was soulless. He had no one. His uncle would not trust him, and he couldn’t see his brother anymore. He was defeated by a lie and rejected by his own blood. He was truly alone. Silently they led Kili away, and when the door closed, it was like Mahal letting a sorrowful cry.

“My apologies everyone,” Thorin sat on his throne, with a sigh, once he heard the signaling of the closing doors. “That you all had to watch such a spectacle.” His tone was still filled firmness, voice resolute, “I can assure you all now, that in Erebor justice will be served accordingly. There will be no favoring amongst ranks; those who defiled the name of Durin or believed they are above the laws of the Kingdom and Mahal will receive punishment.” Everyone nodded shakily and wearily except for Balin, who looked at Thorin with kind, sad eyes.

Thorin inclined his head to the rest of his subjects. “It has been a long day, retire to your chambers or wherever if you will, I’ll postpone our weekly meeting to another date...” With a wave of a hand he dismissed them. Still experiencing the fear they witnessed from Thorin’s ire many quickly left the grand hall. 

“My liege,” Balin began, “There are orc packs roaming around the outskirts of our land, it is too dangerous for him to be banished.  

“I have given him the best punishment. Otherwise it would be death.”

“But my lord, you cannot honestly think that laddie stole the stone?”

Thorin sighed for the thousandth time today, “Balin, I saw it with my own eyes… and I saw things that Fili did not see when he arrived.”

Balin was desperate, “he must’ve had reasons, Thorin. It is too soon to pass judgment.”

But Thorin would hear none of it.

His words were final. “I will see you at a later time.” Thorin’s voice effectively mirrored how burnt out he was from the day's ordeal, but it was still an order firmly placed nonetheless.

Balin with a heavy sigh, could only nod and leave, begrudged.

The King sat upon his throne for a long while, in silence and alone, when the darkness impaled Erebor and storm and thunder howled in the air, and a sigh echoed around the grand hall. Rain splattered like daggers on the walls and the two great Dwarven statues beyond the gates of Erebor looked sorrowful under the tears of heaven.

It continued to rain for the next five days.

 


	2. Unyielding Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been revised and rewritten as well! Likewise with the first chapter, I hope you enjoy this one too! :D

The sky cried like a wayward soul.  She commanded thunder in her anger and it sliced the air, skimming over the shoulders of the Lonely Mountain, before splitting the earth and creating whirlpools down the River Running. Tears poured from behind her grey blush and her usual warming smile was hidden by the curved snarl of the silver moon. 

It began five days ago, that continuous tantrum. Many things began five days ago, such as the development of Dwalin’s permanent frown; Balin’s decreasing appearances around the halls, the diminishing smile on everyone’s face, and Fili's solitude. Silence hung around the mountain like a heavy drape; Erebor became soulless. 

For five days ago, began Kili’s banishment.

Fili sat by the glazed window, his arm hung over his propped–up knee. He looked haunted, with bruised bags drowning his sullen eyes and his beautiful blue irises, now swirling slowly like depths of a dark, sad ocean. No one knew how long he stayed there for, but many could hazard a guess that he barely moved at all. However, none could blame him.

He had been caged like a beast, tortured with guilt and any sleep he managed was plagued by nightmares. Images of his poor brother cowering on the opal floor, shying away from a menacing shadow, inked its way to his dream every time. And when he would wake up, Fili would realise it wasn’t a dream at all, and remember that the menacing shadow he saw hurting his brother was his uncle, Thorin.

It was a constant reminder of how weak and helpless he was; useless and powerless against his uncle. It reminded him who the true King under the Mountain was, and that he was only a fledging prince, without an ounce of power, not even enough to help his brother.

Fili slowly turned his head, and eyed the locked doors wearily. Every waking second, if not thinking of what’d happened to his brother, Fili would think of ways to break the door, but they’d all come to a dead end. He wasn’t allowed any visitors and there weren’t any impressive looking objects that can possibly make a lasting damage to the large stone doors.

He didn’t understand why, but suddenly he felt the need to touch it. So reluctantly, he stood up, ignoring the strains of his stiff muscles and the cracks of his joints and bones. Within a few steps, he reached the door.

He hovered next to it for a moment, slightly dazzled by the intricately bold and angular lines carved into it, and laid his forehead onto the door.  The cold numbed his skin and a sigh seeped out of him. Instinctively, his hand moved to the low right of his hip, trying to grab onto something. A small triangular pouch to be precise. It wasn’t anything particularly special to other dwarfs’, especially when there is so much treasure decorating every corner of their kingdom. It was only brown, made from old leather and looked so overly worn that it was hardly an appropriate accessory for a normal dwarf, let alone a future king. But Fili kept it with him always, valuing it more than his own life. And it wasn’t even the pouch that brought Fili comfort, but rather what it held inside.

He squeezed the pouch and it deformed under his overbearing grip.For the past five days, this little pouch stayed empty. It wasn’t only this pouch, but also the thin, leather rings by Fili’s boots, the pocket slides inside his coat, all was empty.  Nothing was the same, not without his weapons; he felt naked and vulnerable, and he knew this was exactly what Thorin wanted.

He fiddled with the little pouch by his side again and the clasp undid itself easily. He touched the soft fur lining inside and chuckled lightly.

_“What’s the point of lining this with fur? It’s only going to hold the dagger.”_

_A huff and a little blush flamed his cheeks. “I-it’s my first acceptable forging! I’m only trying to keep it in a good shape as long as possible. What’s going to happen with my poor dagger if it’s kept in one of your lousy pouches, full of holes! It will get lost one day when we’re hunting!”_

_He pulled him in for a hug, ruffled his untamed, yet soft brown hair and laughed. “_ _I was only teasing you, but_ _thank you brother, I’ll make sure the pouch will stay looking good then…the dagger as well!”And his brother promptly hugged back._

A line of curse left his chapped lips and he banged his fists onto the door. Damn that Dwalin! How dare he take away his prized dagger, the only physical reminder he has of Kili! But he cursed his uncle even more, because all this began from him.It was his uncle who callously ordered him to be locked away, to be stripped of any weapons, taking away his freedom, away from Kili.

Fili turned to pace around his bedroom. It was fitting for an heir, not too big, but still grand enough and proper, a room designed for none other than those who bear his current title. The architecture was fascinating, the smooth curves and the stout lines with a wash of blue, gave a mirage of life within his cosy chamber. As if he was living in a spectrum in the sky, everything fitted together beautifully. But he saw none of that. Only the lingering memory of Kili wandering aimlessly around his chamber, picking up ornaments left from before Smaug’s attack, delicate and undamaged.

_“It’s boring in my room!”_

He revelled in the moment silently. How Kili took a habit of masking his fear of loneliness with boredom. He recalled how he laughed at the younger Durin for acting like such a child, and not like a proper dwarf from his lineage. The flinch that always followed afterwards was not unseen, but Fili made no comment of it, understanding how the dragon fire was still haunting Kili. And sometimes if the younger Durin does catch his older brother seeing his shiver, Fili would mask it for him as a joke, asking him if he was cold. It was a fitting excuse, for they had only reclaimed Erebor for a month at the time, and it was still during the windy hallows that they had to rebuild their kingdom.

Now, it has already been six months.

Yet in those six months, the brothers still hadn’t adapted to the lifestyle here.

_Their home._

It was so alien, those words, and Fili had to suppress a cough from even thinking it. Erebor wasn’t their home, not as it had been for their uncle. At least, it doesn’t feel like home yet, since for brothers who had never lived a day apart from each other, their home was the other. He was still so unfamiliar with the mountain. Sorrow from beyond his age that clung onto the rocks, shadows from the past, they crawled over his skin like daunting spiders. So, so unfamiliar.

But he did felt triumphant when Erebor was theirs again. It proved their worth to their uncle, and he, along with Kili, deemed it a personal goal accomplished. From then on, Fili took upon the role of a prince, an heir and future king. He barely had time to understand his ancestors home at all, never had the time to explore the hidden passages further in, graze his hands over the millennia old stones, never able to simply sit and listen, and let the mountain sing to him.

Kili, on the other hand, had all the time in the world. It suited him, to have no attachments and run around, eagerly learning everything new and wondrous Erebor had to offer. That doesn’t mean he was content though, and Fili, with all due regret, failed to notice. He was busy in his own right, whereas his younger brother was forgotten. He was busy learning politics and renewing their alliances with the other dwarf lords. But Kili, only seen as an extra, was dismissed, not necessary for anything at all.

No one wanted to be friends with Kili who was still a prince nonetheless, a Durin who still had authority, enough to make other dwarves abide but not enough to hold some sort of importance.

It made Fili ashamed of himself, too engrossed in his learning; he didn’t realise his brother’s solitude and was not always there to make sure Kili knew he was loved. All Fili ever did was allow his younger brother to play in his room, and he didn’t allow it for Kili’s sake, but only for his satisfaction – to have an excuse to not read any more scrolls and documents.Only recently, did he notice his brother’s change in manner. He was still outgoing, but Fili realised it was only with him, and the few of the company who were now rarely present at all, save for Dwalin and Balin.

Fili noticed how Kili stayed out of places where even he never dared to go (only because he’s the respective heir and listens to the rules), didn’t touch anything without knowing it and minded every word that left his mouth, every step that he took. Even when he didn’t need to, Kili acted very much like an heir.

But no one noticed, or didn’t have the time to care at all, not even Thorin. And Kili was too wary of his position to say anything.

Fili walked over to his marble desk, crested with gold, and picked up a small wooden horse. This was the first toy Fili carved for Kili (which in turn Kili presented him his first own forging) and his brother had kept it like a jewel since then. He held it up and wondered how it landed in his room. His eyes widened as it came to him. Kili had once randomly placed it on his desk and trotted it slowly over the smooth surface. Fili had too much work that day to humour his brother, and even though Kili knew Fili wouldn’t be talking at all, he believed that the scratching of ink on paper was a much better company compared to the silence in the dark of his own room. And it was.

Of course Fili didn’t know. He never knew much of his brother these days, not until that incident in Mirkwood which shattered this false, frail peace. It opened his eyes to see how much Kili had changed, and how much Erebor had forced him to grow.

Fili thought back on the harrowing event five days before. His brother clung on to him, begging Fili to trust him. Of course Fili did, he’d always trust his brother. But did he honestly? No, no, of course he did. There was no reason not to.

The dwarf prince sighed heavily. Erebor was making him insane.

Just then the door opened. Must be that timid dwarf maid, he thought. No one was allowed to visit him; it was always only a maid coming in to bring him food. Whenever she came in, he never acknowledged her, not even when she announced her presence. Fili was determined to ignore everyone. He can no longer tell friend from foe. He does not know who his allies are and who are sent by Thorin to check on him.

This time, however was quite different. The maid made no noise, even though she has outlasted her usual stay. Confused and slightly interested he was, Fili turned around.

Oh.

But it was not the maid standing behind him.

If he felt any surprise, it didn’t appear on his face. He stood taller, gave a slight squeeze to the pouch again and held tightly onto the wooden horse. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut, tight into a thin line.

He stared.

And Thorin stared back.

“Still very much a child I see.” Thorin commented, his hands behind his back.

“If you have come simply to chide me, _my king,_ then I fear you are only wasting your time,” he said, tone equally quiet and nonchalant as his uncle.  

Thorin’s lips tightened at the mocking tone and Fili silently glowered on his tiny triumph at the sharp twitch of Thorin’s eyebrow. He gritted his teeth and rubbed his thumb along the side of the wooden horse. It was still so smooth, clearly Kili had spent a great amount of time polishing and tending the wood.

“I have come to tell you of your brother’s fate.”

Fili’s jaw tightened, and he looked down, “I have been told already.” It came out as more than a whisper, and a hint of denial quivered his voice.

Still, Thorin seem to have felt the need to remind him, “He has been exiled.”

Immediately, Fili erupted, “I know!” and moved towards Thorin, “I just don’t know how you can be so callous and cold hearted! How can you not believe a word Kili said, how can you exile him knowing that it could bring him only death!” His steel blue eyes reflected his ire and the inferno raging within his heart.

Thorin glanced to the window and walked to it instead. Up he looked, from the grey clouds in the sky, to the water drops disappearing in the midst of the mist below the mountain.

“I told you that I speared you brother humiliation by not dishonouring him in front of the court.”  

Fili turned his head to his uncle, but stayed rooted to where he stood. “W–what?” he uttered.

“That day, in Mirkwood, I saw what you did not.”

“What do you mean?” He demanded.

“His crime was not just stealing the Arkenstone. When I arrived Mízule was knocked unconscious onto the ground and he was in a compromising position with that Elven prince. Had I not found him in time, our Kingdom’s jewel would surely have landed into the hands of that wretched King of the woods.”

Fili tightened his fists, the wooden horse started to split from the pressure of his grip.

“You speak lies,” The young dwarf hissed.

“I speak truth. When we arrived to Rivendell during our journey, did you not see? Or were you blinded by those elves ugliness like your brother? I was informed of everything by Dwalin.” Thorin’s voice was hard with restrained anger. “How he was flirting with their kind during the whole of dinner in Rivendell! And after meeting that blasted elf he took the jewel, wanting to gain their favour and offer it to their king!”

Fili took a step back, His room seem to cave in for a moment, swirling just above his head, twisting and untwisting before he stilled and everything started to get bleary. He shook his head but couldn’t stop himself the stumbling back. His fall was broken when his back landed onto the front of his desk. His hands crashed behind him, the horse spun across the table and fell with an echoing clap on the opal floor. He steadied himself. What did he just hear?

Thorin turned around and stormed over to Fili, “He is no dwarf! He is a traitor! Your brother favours those bloody elves over his own kind. He gave in to his own wanton lust and wanted to offer our kingdom’s jewel in hopes to win their king’s affections and be bedded by their prince!” he raged.

“No, No!” Fili shook his head, unwilling to understand his uncle’s words, “I was there as well, my brother– he did not –”

“When you arrived, that elf had already fled. You saw nothing!” Thorin spat out.

Fili couldn’t grasp the situation, he didn’t want to. He refused to believe it. He looked at his uncle, eyes losing its bitterness and filled with pleading, “Uncle, you must’ve saw wrong. Kili is not like that.”

“Still you protect him?!” Thorin thundered, “He has no loyalty for us; you have been tricked by that heathen with lies. See again, Fili, open your eyes to the truth.”

The silence was loud. Fili stared at the ground and bit his lip. There was no way he can believe anything that came out of his uncle’s mouth. It was madness!  

“I won’t believe you. Kili is loyal to you and I know he still is. You are too cruel uncle. You did not even listen to his pleas and you just banished him –”

“Would you rather I punish him with death?” Thorin growled spitefully, “If you’re in so much denial over your brotherwhoring himself out to those elves, then humour yourself with his desire to take your throne.”

Everything his uncle said was absurd. Fili knew that much. But to hear the utter surety in his voice, did Thorin honestly believe in his own words? A mix of warmth and coldness slowly evaded the room, ghosting over Fili’s skin like a mocking touch. He suppressed a shudder and kept his mouth closed. He will not answer.

In the end, Thorin sighed. “I did not come here to have an argument with you,” he glanced to the side, “but to release you from your confinement today. I’d keep you in here, for your impudent behaviour but it seems unlikely that you’ll learn anything.”

Fili watched his uncle turn around and walked slowly towards the door. He stopped as though he wanted to say more, but eventually made his way, opening the door, and closing it silently, leaving only a heavy silence in his wake. As if no one entered the room in the first place, the ornaments stayed where they were; no food was taken in or out and the bed and chairs and tables stayed the same. Only the wooden horse, fractured and chipped, echoed the appearance of his uncle and their eventful exchange.

The young prince creased his brows and brushed his fingers over his head. He heaved a heavy sigh. His uncle has surely been drunk on greed of gold and the power it came with for too long, and took quickly. Fili will never believe what his uncle accused. He will stand by his brother no matter what and he will find him. Knowing how muddled with rage his mind must’ve been, Fili will not believe what his uncle witnessed. He’ll have to find someone else who was there before him, and there was only one other person here that has the answer.

He will save his brother, and save his family from ruin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I've changed quite a few things in this chapter as well.
> 
> In the previous version I found Thorin a bit too forceful, so I tried to stick to Peter Jackson's regal version but also Tolkien's original version as well. Of him being full of greed and blinded by it. 
> 
> Also because I watched the Desolation of Smaug and really felt Fili and Kili's bond with eachother, i have thoroughly deleted all the doubt parts I've written that Fili had of Kili.
> 
> And also I can say now this is very much a thorin/Kili fic so please don't worry about Fili ~_~ I just like him a lot haha.
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter tomorrow or so!


	3. A Diminishing Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter :) hope you all enjoy! please do read from chapter one again and read the notes! :) it has all been rewritten and revised! XD
> 
> This is unbeta'd ~_~ all mistakes are mine.

Kili did not know where he was at all. The weather was cruel to him; he cannot distinguish anything beyond the mist. It was becoming impossibly cold as well, especially in the night when the wind roared with hatred into the wilderness. He does not know how long he has been wandering either. The thickening of the mist has covered his keen senses, stopping him from distinguishing minutes between hours. He cannot look up to the sky to count to passing of days, the thick fog merging day and night together. Worst of all, it has been raining continuously. Not just any normal downpour though, for thunder has been torturing the earth and rain and hail has been storming its way down to the ground.

The exiled dwarf can only wander aimlessly around. With no direct destination he simply walked where his feet would lead him. Alas, his leather boots were growing heavier and heavier as he went, slowing him down. The rain has soaked through not only his boots, but also his clothes. The cloak that the empathic guards offered him was only able to shield him from the wind; it did little to help him from the rain. Kili was all alone out here, even nature was against him. He has no hope, or means to survive, and he fully expected this.

There were hidden rocks everywhere, and Kili stumbled his footing on more than a few times. He was slowing down. Hunger was catching up to him. After the few slices of bread that was given to him as well by the pity of the guards, Kili has been surviving with almost nothing, save for water. And with no weapons at all, he had not been able to hunt, not that the weather was pleasant enough to anyway. Animals have hid and burrowed into their homes to avoid the heavy downpour. Not only that, but the land was unfamiliar to him. Where Kili explored the insides of Erebor, he barely went beyond the gates. With food so easily provided to him when he was still a dwarf prince, he was forbidden from sporting prey in the forests.

Kili cursed slightly. If only he was allowed to at the time, then he may have been able to grasp the mapping of the area more. He sighed. There really was nothing he can do. The growling of his stomach was as loud as the sound of the wind and storm, and his strength was failing him. He looked around, albeit wearily but luckily he saw a dry patch under an enormous tree. Its bark was thick enough to protect the ground from any water drops. Summoning the last of his energy, Kili trudged his way towards the tree, and promptly feel down.

He was so tired and a fever was grasping onto him. He was becoming weak and with no food or shelter, Kili does not know how long he’ll last. He pulled the wet cloak tighter around him, despite its futility for keeping any warmth. His clothes have stayed wet and he has been soaked to the bone. His body was aching and he was having trouble breathing in the crispy air. He was shivering and he can feel his fingers no longer. Slowly he bought his hands up to his mouth and puffed small gasps of air out, hoping to warm them, but to no avail. His breath was as cold as ice. Kili shuddered again. His eyes were drooping and he can barely focus. He balled up and hugged himself, in a bid to grasp onto that nonexistent heat. His eyes languidly scanned around, but all he can see was mist, so thick, it was opaque like a stone wall.

The fever was flushing his cheeks and drowsiness was consuming him. Kili squeezed his eyes shut. He honestly did not want to sleep. The few snippets he had, was always nightmares and haunting memories of his exile. Or he would dream of happier times, where he would be with his uncle and Fili. But when he would jolt awake, he was alone. And it was that fear of solitude that has been stopping Kili from welcoming the comfort of sleep. However this time, he could not fight it off. Life was escaping him.

Kili was too drained. Under the unforgiving weather and burdened with the hatred of his uncle, he prayed silently to Mahal, praying for forgiveness. He wished that when he would wake up, he’d be in a better place. He can only foolishly hope that he’ll be welcome into the halls of his ancestors, even after causing such damage to Thorin’s honour. Kili will fight no more; he does not care if he has been wronged anymore. No one was there for him; no one would care for him. There was no point in holding onto that small glimmer of hope that he’ll be forgiven by his uncle. He will die here, and written down in history as nothing more than a traitor.

Darkness slowly drowned the young dwarf. He closed his eyes as tears escaped. Quietly and quietly, noises drowned from his ears. With a lasting image, of his time in the Blue Mountains, Kili stilled, and finally embraced his fate.

Many awhile later, the shuffling of boots slapping onto the wet ground was heard. There were shouts of men, loud in their voice to overcome the howling of the wind. Should he have stayed kept his eyes open awhile longer, he would have seen them. Should he have stayed awake a little longer, Kili would’ve been saved.

___

Once he fled his chambers, the first thing Fili did was head to the infirmary.

He hurried down the halls of the kingdom, great marble walls towering high into the gold speckled darkness. He passed by pillars after pillars, all so mighty and tall, proudly holding up the sacred palace. Guards, soldiers and maids, all that were below his rank bowed low to him, but he paid no heed, only interested in finding the healing hall.

The dwarf prince stopped right outside the door, and breathed in. He was losing time, and he needed to act now. Quickly, Fili opened the door. The healing hall was just as large as any other official halls. Built with the materials that the whole kingdom did, the walls were waxen blue and trails of bed lined all sides. The structure was extensive, and can easily fill as much as a thousand dwarves at once.

In the hall, Fili found Oin, who was tending to the head wound of an injured soldier.

“This blasted weather,” Fili heard Oin mutter as he wrapped new bandages over the injury.

The hall was scarce with people, save for a few healing maids, and ill dwarves. Fili moved towards the old dwarf, whom he hasn’t seen for as long as two months.

“Oin,” Fili called as soon he was close enough. The injured dwarf that Oin was tending to tried to bow to the prince, but Fili easily flicked his hand up to stop him. There were more serious matters at hand, and he cannot waste even one second.

The healer turned around when he saw the soldier’s sudden movements. 

“Oh Fili,” Oin’s voice was thick with sadness, obviously having heard the news of Kili’s exile. He held his ear trumpet to his ear and said, “What happened?”

“It may be best if we speak in a more private area,” Fili said, hinting to Oin’s workspace at the end of the hall.

Oin nodded and walked over to his desk. He sat down, and Fili followed suit.

“I can no longer tell friend from foe, Oin,” He began, “you’ve heard what happened to Kili. I do not believe my uncle is in the sanest state of mind. We’ve all travelled together for so long, I was sure everyone understood how Kili was like, especially our uncle, but I fear the Arkenstone has corrupted his heart.”

The other dwarf was silent for a moment, contemplating his words, “There is no cure for this, you are aware,” He said gravely.

“It is more than that,” Fili’s voice lowered, prompting Oin to lean in, “My uncle have personally explained to me why he banished Kili, and that it was more than the involvement of the King’s Jewel. He told me some…unfavourable reasons, ones which I cannot openly say right now. But it made me believe that Thorin’s mind has been swayed with an outside cause as well.”

Oin sat back, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that someone is feeding lies to my uncle. I do not and will never believe that my brother would steal the Arkenstone. But I was there too late, to see the exchange my uncle witnessed. The only other person there, as we all know, was Mízule.”

“Yes, yes, our kin from Ered Luin,” Oin stated, “I was told that he was hit by Kili, when he attempted to stop Kili from taking the Arkenstone any deeper into the woods.”

“But how come Mízule was the first one to realise the stolen jewel? And why didn’t he send message immediately to Thorin of Kili’s supposed crime?” This time, Fili leaned in, his hand clenched on top of the oak table, “This is where I need your help Oin. You must’ve been there when Mízule gave his account to Thorin. Can you try and recall what he said for me?”

Oin massaged his fore head and sighed, “By my beard, I did not know that things could be so complicated. But alright laddie, I’ll help you with whatever I can.”

Fili breathed, relieved, and straightened, “You have my gratitude. So do you remember if Mízule was asked anything about why he just went alone after Kili?”

“Aye,” the other dwarf answered, “I think he said something about wanting to show Thorin his faith. He said to Thorin that he wanted to bring the jewel back to prove his own worth. And our King just took that answer.”

“Was no one suspicious of him?”

“No lad, we all and even I thought he was just an honest fool. No land can bring a dwarf better peace and comfort than Erebor right now. Of course there’ll be many fools like him that’ll want to act heroic and gain the king’s favour.”

Fili folded his arms, face full of confusion. “What else did he say? Did he say how he found out about how he knew Kili took the stone? ”

“Mízule said he saw your brother acting suspiciously. And so he followed him out.”

“And in Mirkwood?”

Oin pondered for a bit, adjusting his ear trumpet, he said “The lad said he followed Kili into the outskirts of Mirkwood…and saw him talking to an elf, and then Kili knocked him unconscious when he saw him.”

So Kili definitely met Legolas then, Fili thought. “Did he say no more?”

“No lad…but he seemed to be hiding something, it is hard to tell.”

“What do you mean?”

“In our days living in the Blue Mountains, I say so myself that Mízule was a wicked dwarf.  He grew up telling lies – he was a master of them. Now I do not know what else he saw, but it sounded like he was holding something back from Thorin. Whatever it was, it seems to be something that could not be said aloud.”

Fili stayed silent, taking in the information. So Mízule saw something Thorin did not? This was beginning to become more and more confusing. So from what Oin was saying, Thorin may not have witnessed anything himself. What he thought Kili _did_ with Legolas may have been conjured up by Mízule whom even Oin called as a master of Lies. One thing for sure, is that he’ll need more evidence, and if Mízule was actually lying at all.

“Was there anything else said between them?” Fili asked.

“That I do not know laddie, Thorin had told me to go back tending the ill.” Oin answered, “I think Thorin noticed that Mízule was hiding something.”

“I see. Oin, how can I thank you? You have given me much precious information.” Fili said gratefully, and he stood up, “but there is not much time left, I must leave now.”

“Anything for you lad, sorry I could not be of more help.” And Oin stood up as well, “I hope you can bring Kili back home soon.”

Fili smiled, thanked Oin again, and went on his way. There was something else he needed to find.  

___

Dwalin was in his own chamber sharpening his weapons. There are now many more dwarf smiths that can handle measly jobs like these, but Dwalin preferred to do his own alone. And the continuous rain has caused all training to be cancelled anyway. And the trainings that were held within the underground training halls of Erebor were not under his jurisdiction; he was to only focus on training that was held outside.

As he was sharpening one of his knuckle knives, he was deep in thought. The incident five days ago had not once left his mind. His brother had kept himself in his own room most of the time, disappointed by Thorin’s judgement and Dwalin’s own action.

Thorin’s anger towards Kili came as a shock to him as well. The rage that filled his best friend’s eyes was rare. It was a raw hatred that Thorin only showed when faced with his enemies. It was hardly a way to look at his nephew. What confused Dwalin the most however, was the reason to Thorin’s ire. It was explained in front of the court that Kili tried to steal the Arkenstone, but what use would the jewel have to Kili? The old dwarf doubted the reason which was given for Kili’s exile, and he knew he wasn’t the only one.

But Dwalin felt remorseful at the same time. He believed in the lad, but he was not able to help him, he could not defy his king, whom he has sworn to serve with his life. If only he was strong enough, just like Fili and to help Kili. Dwalin found himself to be very pitiful. What kind of uncle figure was he to the lads now? Kili was exiled into the wilderness, his fate unknown and Fili locked up in his own chamber, with no freedom and constantly fearing for his brother’s life.

Suddenly the dwarf felt a presence outside his door. He put his weapons down gently and eased his way towards the door. He did not know what to expect when he opened it, but certainly not Fili, who he thought was still confined in his chamber, to be standing there, with his hand raised in a knocking position.

“Fili,” Dwalin said, surprised.

The golden haired dwarf coughed slightly, “Dwalin,” he returned.

“What are you doing ‘ere?” Dwalin sighed and moved back into his room, silently ushering Fili to follow him. He more or less knew why already. “So Thorin let you out already?”

“Aye,” Fili replied, “Listen Dwalin, I need your help.”

“Wait Laddie,” he interrupted, “I can offer no help.” The older dwarf folded his thick arms, his hand armour clanking against each other. “After what happened to Kili…”

Fili clenched his fists. “No Dwalin, I know it was not your fault. You were only following orders. Just please help me on this. There is still time for Kili.” He felt urgent, he needed Dwalin’s help as soon as possible, so he can find evidence and save his brother.

Dwalin quirked an eyebrow, “But what can I do?”

“I need you to help me get out of Erebor.”

 “What?” Dwalin’s eyes widened, “What are you saying?!”

“There is no way I by myself can get out of here, but if you would help, then there is a way.” Fili held onto Dwalin’s shoulder’s, “Dwalin please, you must help me.”

The warrior dwarf was conflicted, “How can I help you? And what can you possibly do leaving the kingdom?”

“I need to find Legolas,” Fili’s hand tightened, his eyes gleamed with resolution, “the guards won’t be listening to me right now. There is no doubt that uncle would have warned them of what I may do. But they still listen to you. Please, I know you can help me.”

“You want to find that Elven wretch?!” Dwalin seethed, annoyed.

Fili gritted his teeth, “He is our only hope in saving Kili. I went to Oin and from what he told me, there is closing something more that happened in Mirkwood than what meets the eye. I need to ask him myself on what really happened.”

Dwalin held onto Fili’s wrist. “You better explain to me lad, or you’ll be going nowhere.” 

“No there is no time to explain! And you will not trust a word I say unless I have found evidence. You are in many ways like my uncle, but Dwalin you are not sick with golden greed like Thorin is right now, and I know he is. His mind is ill from the Arkenstone and what more, he may have been fed lies which have caused Kili’s exile.”

They stared at each other, a silent battle of wills.

“Dwalin, you need to help me get out of here, please, I know what I am doing, and I know Kili is innocent. I need to take him home.” Fili pleaded, “He is my brother, and he has been left out there in that storm for five days. With that mist covering the mountains, how do we know if he is safe at all?! Please Dwalin!”

The other dwarf’s nostril flared, and he sighed again, like the burden of the world was currently on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry Fili, I cannot help.” Dwalin pulled away, and turned around, “those guarding the entrance are all the king’s guards, they listen only to Thorin.”

“No,” Fili refused to accept this, “There must be a way!”

“No Fili, there is none.”

Fili was speechless. There must be. His only hope was Legolas. What more, his brother is outside in the cold suffering, and he couldn’t even go and find him.

Dwalin spoke up, “… I’m assuming that you think it was Mízule who have been feeding our King lies? If Oin have told you, indeed his infamous reputation does exceed him. Thorin knows of this as well, granted. But why he still believes in that dwarf, by my beard I will never find out why.”

The golden haired dwarf creased his brows, “So, you mean you believe that Kili is innocent?”

Dwalin turned back around to look at Fili sternly in the eye, “Hold your tongue Fili, Mízule may be a known liar, but remember Thorin himself said that it was Kili who stole the Arkenstone. It doesn’t matter how much I believe in Kili. There is nothing that can go against the words of the King.”

Fili shook his head in utter denial.

“Give up Fili; even if I think your brother is innocent he cannot be saved.”

“But–”

Fili’s words were interrupted, for just then, surprising both the dwarves, the royal trumpet was sounded, summoning Fili and automatically Dwalin, to the Gallery of the Kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this chapter was not disappointing. I'm sorry that there's more Fili than Kili right now, but I assure you it's only for now. In fact the next chapter is written from Thorin's third person pov with another snippet of Kili of course. Mos of Fili's conversations were purposefully done to sound urgent as well because you know he's feeling real urgent right now.
> 
> Anyhow, if anything feels confusing right now, please do ask XD but do not fear, all will be answered in the upcoming chapters! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ ;3 so here's the new chapter! This was supposed to be uploaded on Xmas day but I changed the pov from Bard to Thorin at the last second >_

There are no words in Dwarvish, or in the tongue of men that can express the frustration Thorin currently held for his heir and nephew. He left Fili’s chamber in a fit of silent rage. Should he have commanded it, the young dwarf would still be in confinement. To think that Fili would abuse his generosity and criticize his decision is enough to make Thorin want to take back his order. 

He strode down the corridor quickly, his haste mirroring his erupting ire. Thorin did not want anyone to see his current expression. He is still the King, how could he allow anyone to witness the consequence of Fili’s aggravation? He still had an image to uphold. He will not have an angry breakdown in the middle of the hall. So instead, he paused for awhile to collect himself and slow his breathing down. Thorin straightened his attire; a string of need settled in him, pulling tight in his stomach. He needed to calm down and there was only one place he knew that can do so.

There was a hall, unlike any other within Erebor that can paint the blue stones of wall gleaming in gold, emitting an aurous light that embraced even the darkest corners. No visible path could be seen amidst all the gold, save for the only one that lead to the stairs. Every part of the floor shimmered in gold and silver and other rich colours. Filled with beautiful jewels, and hoards of coins, precious gems and rare rubies, it was a place which the King under the mountain now frequents.

Thorin uttered a low sigh as he entered the golden chamber, marvelling at all the gold that welcomed him. He breathed in, taking in the feverish scent and immediately felt relieved. His shoulders slumped slightly, his posture still regal but relaxed. Unlike his grandfather though, Thorin made no obvious movement to show his interest in his wealth. He merely walked slowly down the waxen stairs and stood in front of a pile of treasure, amongst many others.

Now that he calmed down, Thorin's face turned hard again but left in his eyes was something akin to fondness as he gazed upon all that belonged to him within the chamber. Indeed, to Thorin there was nowhere else that can bring him such joy and comfort. 

Still, even though his anger has succumbed, the events from the passing days failed to leave Thorin's mind. He felt bitter, troubled even, by what he saw in Mirkwood. He was fond of Kili, treating him like a jewel in his heart, but after the event, he cannot see the exiled dwarf as anything more than a traitor, a despicable wench. Yet Fili carried on defending his brother, and even though Thorin knew that the golden-haired dwarf arrived late, thus missing what he saw, how could Fili still be so blind? What more, how can his sister-son not trust his words, the words of a king? Bound by honour and dignity, no king in Middle-Earth would even think to falsify their words, so Thorin just could not understand why his heir would refuse his words so much.

It was not only him, but also Mízule who chased Kili for him, saw that harrowing exchange. If only Fili would listen to them both. Mízule was right; it was all because of Kili, that his relationship with Fili has soured to such a state. Thorin’s face twisted into a snarl, exiling him was too little a punishment. 

The sudden sound of a horn echoing throughout the palace interrupted Thorin's thoughts. Not long after, a Dwarven scribe scurried his way down and made his way to his king.

“My Liege,” the dwarf bowed to Thorin’s back, “The Lord of Dale requests for an audience to be granted.”

“Is he being escorted to the gallery of the Kings?” Thorin asked, arms folded behind his back.

“Yes, my King.”

Thorin turned around, his mane of a hair flitted behind him. He glared at the dwarf, “Tell Balin to come, and he will whether he likes to or not, unless he’d rather show up when I end our alliance with the people of Dale.”

The scribe, startled by Thorin's reaction, quickly nodded and stumbled away.

Thorin himself only stayed a moment longer and before he left, he gave a fleeting glance to all the treasures in the room.

It was only a fairly short walk for him to reach his destination. Erebor was a place with thousands of chambers and hidden passages, it was so large and grand it would be impossible to visit every part of the palace in one day. But the chamber of Gold was built very close to the throne room, as it was deliberately done so when Thrain I the Old discovered the lonely Mountain. He passed only a handful of dwarves on his way, all of which bowed respectably to him. 

Thorin turned left and was about to walk to the door which separated him from his throne, when he saw Fili and Dwalin walking together hurriedly by the corner of his eye. He quickly hid himself in the shadows of the pillar, intrigued in what his kin will do.

It did not take long for him to find out, for as he looked towards where Fili and Dwalin were going to, he saw Bard, soaked and wet and alone.

“Bard!” Fili called, his voice somewhat thankful. “I am so glad to see you!”

The newly arrived man shed his wet cloak off and shared a brotherly hug with the two dwarves. Bard took a step back and smiled.

“Master Fili, Master Dwalin,” Bard greeted, his voice hoarse and nodded to each of them, “Indeed I too, but it has only been a month or two since our last meeting, and you two seemed almost seemed overly eager to see me?”

The dwarves shared a down casted look, which Bard remarked upon, “My lord seems troubled, is there something I can help with?” He tried to stifle of cough.

Fili grinned lightly, “As perceptive as always, but please, stop with the titles.” Till now, it was obvious that the crown prince was not used to being so formally addressed to, especially by friends. Seeing how his friend seemed to be ill, he was about to question, when Dwalin was one step ahead of him.

“Are you alright lad?” Dwalin interjected. He had looked over Bard’s stature while Fili and he shared a small talk. Even with his cloak off, the man’s attire was fully soaked, and a trail of muddy water was by his feet. “And what brings you here?”

“I am quite alright thank you,” Bard said, “But I’ve had to shout commands to my men through the roars of the wind. Nature does not seem to be with us lately. This is not important though, I came for my people.” He began to tell his story. When the storm brewed, houses were destroyed and people become homeless. Unlike Erebor, with his thick protective walls built within the mountain, Dale was fragile and has only been newly remade. Not knowing when the storm will end, Bard feared that supplies will run short and more and more of his people will suffer, so he came to a decision; to go towards, and seek help from the King under the Mountain.

“How can I sit alone on the throne of Dale when my people are suffering?” Bard said, disheartened as he recounted the event. “So I came, with thirty of my men hoping to ask for aid from your uncle.”

Fili became exceptionally sad as Bard spoke of the weather, and he let out a suffering sigh.

Bard quirked an eyebrow, worry overcoming him, “Is…is Erebor unable to help us?”

“Oh no, no!” Fili immediately corrected, “Erebor will absolutely give aid, it’s just that…” and he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Dwalin squeezed Fili’s shoulder and said, “To tell you the truth lad,” He scanned around making sure no one was close. Thorin who was in the shadows, stayed unnoticed. “Kili had been exiled since five days ago, and no one knows of his fate.”

“My goodness! What in the Middle–Earth has happened Master Dwalin?!” Bard looked appalled and astonished all at once. “How can this be?”

Dwalin outlined what happened to Bard, including only the appropriate details that he can afford to say.

“And that is why we need your help,” Fili said desperately.

“But what can I do?”

Hope momentarily brimmed in Fili’s eyes, “My brother, have you seen him when you were on your way here? He should be going towards Dale, it’s the closest place to us, you couldn’t have missed him.”

Bard did not know what to say, instead he looked away. “I’m sorry Master Fili, if I saw him I would’ve brought him back. And when we travelled here, we saw no signs of life at all. I am very sorry.”

It was obvious that Fili was unwilling to listen to what Bard said, but it was the truth, and Fili looked utterly distraught.

“But I assure you, when I go back I will have my men scout the area. And as soon as there is news I will send you a message as fast as the wind blows.” Bard promised. There was little else he could do than to offer assurance when Fili looked like an orc has ripped his heart out, but little assurance was better than none.

“I thank you,” Fili whispered, the hope short–lived. Dwalin patted his back comfortingly. “I should not stop you from meeting my uncle, let us go together.” Fili said, attempting a smile. He may not know his brother’s whereabouts but that does not mean he can dismiss the lives of others.

Thorin who heard the exchange stayed within the darkness and even when the three walked past the pillar he stayed hidden behind, completely sealing his presence.

Just then, he saw Balin from the other side of the grand corridor, ambling his way over to the three.

“Brother,” Balin called out, voice thick with old dwarvish accent.

Bard, as did Fili and Dwalin nodded towards the old dwarf.

“Oh,” Balin noised, “And I assume you are the reason the horn was sounded?” he looked at Bard, who nodded again.

“My greetings, Old master Balin…But if I may say, you do not look too favourable since last I saw you.”

“Aye,” Balin said, his shoulders slumped and his posture looking suddenly looking too old. As old as he was, the white–bearded dwarf was always full of energy, so even if he was called old, he never was in spirit. “Many…things have happened since you last visited.” Balin muttered, blinking a couple of times and shook his head.

“Anyhow, I have been summoned,” Balin announced, leaving out how he was really blackmailed into answering Thorin’s call, “best be on our way.” He urged them to open the large door which the three easily complied to.

Once the doors were closed, Thorin stepped out. He tightened his fists and gritted his teeth. So his sister–son thought he found a way, a loophole to go against him? Thorin almost laughed. Well let’s see how all this will fare.

The king took a silent breath and opened the door himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I wanted to included a little insight from Thorin so I don't antagonize him too much? Like from here he obviously thinks he's right therefore justifying his actions. 
> 
> This chapter didn't really have much since I just wanted to write something from Thorin's pov. But in the next chapter there's going to be more happening! So hope you look forward to it! :) It'll be uploaded in two days :) (or maybe tomorrow morning haha)
> 
> Oh right dluna88 asked about LegolasxFili and I'd like to clarify about it on here :) Originally I accidentally added their tag onto this fic because I mixed it up with the other fic I've been writing. However I do actually have a plot line for legolas and Fili here so I will add them on soon ;3 so don't worry guys there will definitely be some Legolas and Fili here ;3 but if you guys have any ideas about them which you want me to put in, please feel free to tell me in the comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it, for those who have read the original version, you can see I made quite a few changed, but don't worry I have it's all still in the plot but just included in the another chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much again for all the comments and support! :D


End file.
